


Pay Attention To Me

by loseph_lostar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Not aggressive jealousy more like playful jealousy, They're like college aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseph_lostar/pseuds/loseph_lostar
Summary: The taller man let out a huff, turning his body to face Kuroko.  His expression was as blank as ever, though a slight widening of his eyes.  Aomine closed the distance between them by grabbing onto Kuroko’s chin and gripping it tightly.“You should pay attention to the person in front of you.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Pay Attention To Me

_The only one who can beat me is me_.

It was words that Aomine said once upon a time ago, a time when he thought he was unbeatable. He hadn’t said thought them, much less said them, in years though. Not since the Winter Cup game against Seirin when he was handed his first loss. But now he found the words buzzing in his head as he listened to Kuroko tell him about his trip to visit Kagami in America. After high school, Kagami ended up staying in America to attend college and Kuroko often made visits out there. Aomine never had a problem with it, but Kuroko had been gone longer than usual this time and _maybe_ Aomine missed him and _maybe_ his competitive side kicked in 

“Kagami-kun also took me to his favorite new restaurant. I think he must have ordered the entire menu when we were there.”

“Huh,” Aomine replied, not exactly into the conversation, but not wanting to discourage Kuroko. 

“Were you lonely, Aomine-kun?” The question came suddenly. Kuroko was looking at him in that knowing way of his -- blue eyes staring directly into him, as if they could read every single thought. “I was gone the entire summer break this time.”

Aomine clicked his tongue. “No, I had a lot of things to do.”

Kuroko gave him a small smile. “I see. I’m glad.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Aomine drew his eyes away. For as long as he’d known Kuroko, it felt like he should be used to this but he never could. Kuroko just...had this way of bearing into his soul, like he could read every single one of Aomine’s thoughts, particularly the ugly ones. The ones that were annoyed that Kuroko kept talking about Kagami even though Aomine was the one in front of him.

“Did I tell you about the zoo that Kagami-kun and I went to?” Kuroko suddenly resumed. 

“Tetsu,” Aomine’s voice was irritable as he glanced back to Kuroko. He knew he was wearing an ugly expression on his face. “Are you going to keep talking about him?”

“Aomine-kun?”

The taller man let out a huff, turning his body to face Kuroko. His expression was as blank as ever, though a slight widening of his eyes. Aomine closed the distance between them by grabbing onto Kuroko’s chin and gripping it tightly.

“You should pay attention to the person in front of you.”

“Aomine--”

Aomine didn’t wait for Kuroko to finish his sentence, instead disrupting him with the crush of his mouth on the smaller man’s own. Kuroko’s lips were always so soft beneath his own, always pushing Aomine to press the kiss harder and harder until the both of them were out of breath. This time was no different, soft and tender, desperately trying to keep up with Aomine’s ferocity. 

When they finally pulled away, Kuroko’s cheeks were a dusty pink, both from embarrassment and from exertion. His slight chest was heaving from the kiss while Aomine smirked, pleased that it was so easy to undo Kuroko. He was always able to pull him apart at the seams with something as simple as a kiss.

“Paying attention now?” Aomine asked, that smirk still pulling on his lips. He grabbed onto the hem of Kuroko’s shirt and gave it a playful tug. 

“This is your couch, Aomine-kun, we shouldn’t…” Kuroko began, but trailed off with a gasp when Aomine pushed his shirt up, calloused hands brushing against Kuroko’s smooth, milky pale skin. 

“That’s never stopped us before.”

Kuroko’s blue eyes went hazy at that, almost like he was suddenly consumed with a need for Aomine and could think of nothing else. 

“You’re so cute, Tetsu,” Aomine murmured. He pressed a kiss against the corner of Kuroko’s mouth, then trailed down his slender neck. Kuroko’s neck was one of his favorite features, always so smooth and untouched like freshly fallen snow. 

At least until he had something to do with it.

Kuroko let out a small squeak as Aomine sunk his teeth into the smooth neck, greedily sucking like he’d take the very essence out of Kuroko. The squeak gave away to a low moan that shot straight to Aomine’s dick. He let out a groan of his own as he pulled away from the neck. His long fingers gently touched and pushed at the already blossoming mark on the pale skin 

“Please.”

Aomine grinned and glanced at Kuroko. “Please what?”

“Don’t…” Kuroko began to say, but his face went even more pink as his lips pressed together as if he was going to pout. 

“Don’t?”

Kuroko let out a small huff and gave Aomine a small glare. “Don’t make me beg.”

The larger man laughed. “You don’t need to, your body is already doing it.” As if to accentuate his point, Aomine dragged his hand that had been resting on Kuroko’s waist up to his nipples. He rubbed one of the nubs and it immediately hardened under the teasing and Kuroko let out another small sound. 

“So cute,” repeated Aomine. He pulled Kuroko into another kiss, though this time it was much more gentle. As much as he liked to get handsy and rough with Kuroko, Aomine also liked to spoil him. The way Kuroko was squirming, desperately twisting his fingers into Aomine’s t-shirt, silently begging him for more always aroused Aomine in a way that nothing else could. 

Aomine gave Kuroko’s nipple one last pinch before pulling away to focus on _other_ relief. He _was_ rather talented in things other than basketball, having no problem pulling moans out of Kuroko with kisses, nips, and bites as he unbuttoned both of their pants and pulling their cocks out, the lengths hot and heavy in Aomine’s large hand. 

“God Tetsu,” murmured Aomine in a low voice. “Look how hard you are for me. Doesn’t take much, huh?”

_Now_ Kuroko was pouting, the sight of it making Aomine grin. He swiped his thumb over the head of Kuroko’s dick, the precum smearing easily and causing the pout to melt from Kuroko’s face and give away to a low sound of pleasure. There was so much precum from both of them that their cocks were slick from it. 

“You’re one to talk,” Kuroko replied, his quiet voice almost snipping the words out. It wasn’t effective though, not with that drunken hazy look on his face that was evidence of his want. 

Aomine let out a hum, but said nothing. Instead he slowly began to move his hand, beginning to jerk them off. The heated flesh on flesh was enough for Aomine to finally let out his own grunts of arousal. He was careful to not go too fast -- he wanted to revel in this, pamper the two of them with the slow movements of his large hand, pushing them closer and closer to that edge. He also loved to see that blissed out expression from Kuroko.

Their cocks are almost hot enough to burn Aomine’s hand as he went faster and faster, it was nearly enough to break him down. Kuroko wasn’t going to last much longer either. His hips were starting to jerk upward in an attempt for relief, but Aomine used his free hand to push on Kuroko’s shoulder to keep him still.

“Hey, you don’t get to choose when you cum when you’ve been talking about some other guy.”

An uncharacteristic whimper escaped from Kuroko as he stared at Aomine pleadingly. “Please, Aomine-kun. I need to--”

“Huh? You need to what?” he interrupted, though the grin on his face was shaky from his own need for release. He could feel the sweat on the nape of his neck drip downward as he took their pace up a notch, his thumb pressing hard along the slit of Kuroko’s cock. Kuroko tried to jerk his hips upward again at the action, but Aomine’s hand was pressing too hard on his slender shoulder to allow for it. 

“I need to _cum_ ,” the last word came out high and needy from Kuroko. His entire body was shaking now and he fell forward against Aomine’s larger one, forehead pressing hard against Aomine’s shoulder. 

“That’s good, Tetsu. You’re so good,” he said, pleased with him. 

All it took was one last twist of his hand to send Kuroko over the edge -- a shuddering gasp escaping from him as he spilled into Aomine’s hand. The gasp turned into desperate whines as Aomine kept working, not having reached his own release yet. The movement overstimulated Kuroko and he could feel the dampness of Kuroko’s tears on his shoulder. 

“Just a bit more, we’re almost there--” Aomine’s strained, but soothing words, were cut off by his own guttural shout as he finally came. 

It was a lewd, almost pornographic scene -- their cum mixed together in a smattering in Aomine’s hand and on their clothing. It looked like they had a quick, desperate fuck and maybe Aomine was a pervert, but he couldn’t help but smirk at it, though it went unseen by Kuroko as he laid boneless against the larger man. 

They stayed like that for several moments as their breathing calmed from erratic to something much more normal. Neither of them made any attempt to unwrap from each other even though it was impossibly hot and sticky pressed together. 

Aomine pressed his lips against the top of Kuroko’s head and with his clean hand caressed the back of it, long fingers soothingly stroking his hair. 

“You’re so mean, Aomine-kun,” mumbled out Kuroko. He finally lifted his head and though that hazy look had gone away, it was replaced with fondness. “Plus you made a mess.”

“Hey, you started it,” Aomine replied, his tone light and teasing. “Talking about Kagami like that. The only one who can beat me is me.”

Kuroko let out a small chuckle and nuzzled his head against Aomine’s neck. “I was only telling you about my trip.” He paused for a moment. “Oh, he told me to tell you that next time you need to come visit too. He misses you.” 

“Of course he does,” Aomine sounded particularly smug. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“I missed you too,” hummed out Kuroko. He pulled away from his shoulder and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

Aomine's heart gave a small pitter patter at the action. He really could never get over how cute Kuroko could be. 

"I know," Aomine said, his smugness giving away to tenderness. "Let's go together next time."

Kuroko let out a pleased sound. "I'm happy to hear that, though I think we should clean up now."

"Really? I think you look kind of hot like this--"

"Aomine-kun!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first kurobas fic ever and I wrote it for my friend bc we both have basketball anime brainworms after deciding to rewatch it. I hope Aomine's jealousy wasn't too strong. I really was going for more of a playful kind where he was a little bit annoyed, but not overly so and sort of just teasing Kuroko. Anyways, I hope it was enjoyable! 
> 
> I write primarily for Yakuza/Ryu Ga Gotoku, so if you're fan of that series, check out my other stuff!


End file.
